


Aziraphale, on his way

by everybody_lives



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybody_lives/pseuds/everybody_lives
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Aziraphale, on his way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anti_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_kate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And No Birds Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136616) by [Anti_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_kate/pseuds/Anti_kate). 




End file.
